


The letter that sends Norman home

by Tvmoviesparks



Category: Signed Sealed Delivered (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 05:43:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2801681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tvmoviesparks/pseuds/Tvmoviesparks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story based on the characters from signed sealed delivered. Norman gets a letter from his grandma who is reaching out for him to home and see his grandfather before he passes aways for support and comfort he brings Rita with him which he does not know she has crush on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The Letter that Sends Norman Home:

Fanfiction about the show Signed Sealed and Delivered

Part 1

In the Colorado's Dead Letter Post Office Norman was organizing his Stamp collection while Rita, Oliver, and Shane were out to lunch someone had to stay behind to manage the office. Norman volunteer. Thirty minutes of organizing and cataloging his stamps by year, Oliver, Shane, and Rita return from their lunch break. Rita skipped over to Norman's desk giving him his take out lunch as she greeted,

"We though you might hunger, Norman, it was so kind of you to volunteer and stay to manage the office while we are gone."

Oliver added, "Yes, Norman thank you for dedicated service as always." as Oliver unbuttoning his suit jacket then placing on his coat rack."

Shane then added, "It was a shame, that you could not join us, Norman, Rita sure missed you."

Rita gave a bulged eye look out at Shane, Norman curious as the why Rita missed him was not that far away from her.

"Rita, why did you miss, I was not that far away, I was right here."

Rita didn't know how answer him, all she could say was, "Uhh.." then she decide to change the subject.

"Oh, I see you were organizing your stamps, again, how did you organize them this time?"

"By year, it is quite interesting how the postage stamp's cost has change since then.?"

Rita said, "I find it a shame, how stamps cost more than a can soda."

Norman agreed, "It is shame Rita, stamps should be free to use as it is a necessity."

Rita smiled as she like engaging these type conversions with Norman getting to know, falling even more in with him. But for Norman was happy to have a friend like Rita to understand him and talk with about Stamps. Norman then went over to Oliver and asked,

"Since now that everyone has return, can we open a letter, and we do our job."

Oliver reply, "I admire your eagerness my friend, since you were so help why don't pick the letter."

"Really me, but you always pick the letter that is procedure." Norman added.

"Yes, but you deserve it to do the honor." Oliver patting him on the back.

"Thank Oliver, " For the first time, Oliver step back went beside Shane to watch Norman select a letter as Shane lend over and asked

"So how it does feel, Oliver?"

"How does what feel?"

"Step back for once, letting others besides you to take the lead for once."

Oliver sighed and reply, "I take pleasure in witnessing the people I care about succeed and do good, Norman is a good hearten man he deserves this honor, and one day, Ms. McIenery you'll get that honor as well.

Shane then pondered and thought out loud for Oliver for hear murmuring the following question "Wait minute, does that mean Oliver cares about me?"

Oliver than asked, "What was that? Ms. McIenery."

Shane eyes bulged out and taking note from Rita changes the subject, "Nothing, let see what Norman has in store for us?"

Norman looks the letter pile in front of Oliver's desk and pick a random of letter from the stack. Rita so happy and proud of she not contain her joy as she clapped and cheer for him telling him, "Way go to Norman, now amaze us, who wrote the letter?"

It took two minutes for Norman to realize he was looking at the back of the envelope an not the front so he flip over the front, and Norman's skin turn white, as if he saw a ghost and it not take long for Rita, Shane and Oliver to see something was indeed wrong, and Rita, had to know what was wrong so she asked,

"Norman, what is wrong, who is the letter from?"

Norman said nothing nor didn't even make eye contact with Rita, she pleaded once,

"Norman, please look at me, say something you are scaring me!"

Norman look at Rita, gave her the letter, asked, "Rita, this letter is address to me, from my grandmother, I have not seen or heard from in 5 years, please Rita, can you do something for me."

Rita placing her hand on Norman's shoulder, reply, "Anything."

"Read the letter to me, because I don't think will able to?"

She looked at Oliver to get his approval before accepting it, Oliver asks, "May I open it, before Rita, reads it."

"Of course, after all, it is procedure." Norman reply.

"Indeed."

Rita gives Oliver the letter he uses a letter opener his grandfather gave to him when he graduated high school. He slits the envelope and hands back to Rita.

Shane then asked, "Would like to leave you and Rita alone, to read the letter in private."

Norman said to Shane, "It doesn't matter, it is up to you."

Shane then got an idea and the prefect excuse to get Rita and Norman some privacy, She looks at her watch and says out loud rushing to Oliver, "Oliver, I completely forget we have an emergancy dance lesson to go to, to get ready for your competition next Saturday."

Oliver puzzled, "We don't have an emergency dance lesson. Do we?'

"You see that is why you have me for to remind you, let's go, Will be late."

Shane getting Oliver's suit jacket pushing him out the office to leave Rita and Norman alone.

After Shane was successful in getting Oliver out of the office it was Norman and Rita alone in office, Rita dreamed about this moment the two of them have never been alone the office before, just wish it under different circumstances. As Norman still looks like he has been hit by a truck, as he sat in his office, as Rita was standing saying nothing while griping onto his letter, Norman then said,

"I'm ready Rita, "

Part 2 coming soon


	2. "Dear Norman,

hen Rita got the okay to read Norman's letter out she took the letter out of the envelope and began to read the following to Norman,

"Dear Norman,

It is Granny. I want to call but I felt that a letter would best since your chosen profession working in post office. Norman, I want to apologize for not trying to contact you. But things have been difficult, since me and your Gramps has seen do you last. You see Norman your Gramps is sick he has colan cancer and we try many treatments nothing has been successful. Norman he doesn't have much time left and I don't want his life to end with two on bad term. I know you still might think he is still in disapproval of choice of your profession. Norman, ever since your parents passed we were named your guardians your gramps it took upon himself to be the mother and father he loves so much and when you told him about working in dead letter office his dreams of you owning collectible shop went down the drain he wanted someone who thought loved the store as much as you did.

When you told him I didn't want it was like saying you didn't want him in his life. I apologize in his name for the words and actions that hurt you Norman but ever since the diagnosis your gramps had a change of heart. Actually, Norman I don't know if you know this about about 2 years ago when your gramps got diagnose he went to the post office to see you to mend bridges with you and tell you about his diagnosis.

When he saw you at your desk working on a stamp collection happy and even more happy as he saw with a woman friend, sadly he wasn't able to catch her name but she wore glasses had her hair pin up had the brightness smile in the world when she looked at you. Norman, whoever his woman was she must be very special to you as he saw the spark that me and gramps when we first we realized we are in love. He didn't want to ruin your happiness, Norman so he left, thinking he should try and beat the cancer come back strong for you and plead for a second chance to work things out. But sadly Norman the truth is he hasn't gotten stronger and he is pleading to have this second chance now before it is too late. And I hope that you can home and bring your lady friend because your gramps has something both he wants to say to you both leaves this world. Please if you decide to come give me a call because I am dying to hear your voice.

Love your

Granny

Rita was shaking as she refolded the letter. Rita's racing as knowing the fact his grandfather saw them together him thinking her and Norman were in love, and happy. She so happy but felt guilty in feeling so due the fact Norman is I pain. Rita handed Norman in the middle of the letter exchange Norman and Rita's hands touched they looked each other. Rita smiled at him, but with one blink of the smiled made Norman turn away from her glance and hand. Rita frown as she said, "I am sorry, Norman"

"Thank you, Rita."

"You're welcome, Norman."

She turned and walk away getting back to work by sorting mail. Rita didn't notice but Norman look at Rita as he thought about the words his granny wrote about him and Rita

He sighed he knew what he had to do.

He got out from his desk walked to Rita by the sorting bins her back was face him he nervous was taking deep breathes. Then he got the courage to tap her on the shoulder her heart jumped as she turned around to find a nervous Norman.

Norman took another deep breath and asked her, "Rita, would be happy to accompanying me to see my grandparents."

Rita got light headed, she slipped into Normans arms again and was happy to give Norman her answer,

"Yes, Norman, I would be happy to accompanying you."

A split second later, Norman wips her back to feet, and when Oliver and Shane come will ask to leave early and I will ask us for to have a weekend vacation. Pack light, and I will pick you up tomorrow morning at 7am."

Rita curious, "Norman, where do your grandparents live?"

"I will tomorrow, but for now I ask to pack light and get some rest it is going to be a long drive."

Rita said, "okay"

Norman smiled without Rita noticing but he need her to know once more,

Norman called for her attention,

"Rita"

She turned and called back, "Yes, Norman."

"Thank you, again Rita."

She smiled,"You're welcome."

Then Norman added, "You're a good friend."

Rita was happy to be a good friend Norman anyways that is how good relationships started they rooted in Friendship.

Part 3 coming soon


	3. Friendly Advice

Norman and Rita continue working didn't say nothing about their pending journey. Rita was eager for Shane to return from her dance lessons with Oliver. Ten minutes passed Oliver and Shane return. Rita eager of Shane's assistance and guidance. She rushed towards Oliver and Shane with upmost urgency took aside Shane away from Oliver and Shane.

Shane asked, "Rita, what's wrong ?"

Rita looked to see, "what's wrong? Nothing is wrong it is best day of my life?"

Shane confused if this was the happiest day of her life why is freaking out. She tries her best to keep Rita calm so she asks Rita,

"Rita take a deep breathe, and tell me why you are freaking out about this being the best day of your life."

Rita takes several deep breathes and trying to her best friend that she going away for the weekend she looks at Norman and Oliver talking was curious about what,

Norman asks Oliver to talk him urgently and privately. Norman Leeds Oliver the other side of the office. Oliver concern Norman asked, "So Norman tell what do you need to discuss me it is about what in regards to the letter you just received?"

"Yes, My grandfather he is dying?"

With using his sympathy in his voice Oliver said, "Sorry to hear, take time off and anything you need just ask."

"Thank you, good to you offer your support as I need a favor."

Oliver reply, "just ask, Norman"

"I need Rita, to come with me for uh.."

Oliver knowing it was hard for him to express his emotions. So Oliver help by helping finish Norman's sentence.

"For emotional support"

"Yes, thank you, so cab she coming with me?" Norman ask hoping Oliver would say yes

"Well lucky is it the weekend, but I take it that you two will be longer than a weekend correct." Oliver said

"A week maybe"

"I see," Oliver sighed knowing the work would be hard without them but he was certain him and Shane could manage without them so he told Norman,

"Well it be hard without you both, I am sure Ms. McIenery will manage."

Norman sighed, "Thank you, Oliver"

Oliver reply, "You're welcome,"

"I'll go tell Rita"

As Oliver watch him go to Rita he needed to give him a word of advice,

"Norman" he called Norman stop

"Yes, Oliver"

"Rita, she cares for you deeply, and I don't know how feel about her but if care the slightest bit be honest the her no woman like should be strung around. She deserves know that a man as good as you should be able to say what is in his heart."

Norman sighed looked at Rita, Rita turned to Shane told her, " I am going away with Norman alone to meet his family."

"Oh," Shane seeing as to why Rita was freaking out.

Rita looking Norman smiling at him, Norman smiled back but turn back to Oliver

"But I am afraid, of losing her as a friend."

After Norman turned Rita turned to Shane, asked,

"What should I do?"

Norman and Rita looked for wise advice from Shane and Oliver as they both as said the same thing to both them as they delivered this piece of advice,

"Be honest, don't let fear stand in your way, take the risk and say in what is your heart."

Rita and Norman turned looked at each other, Norman walked over her and asked,

"Ready, Rita to leave to go back? "

"Ready as will ever be Norman?"

Norman walked in front of Rita to open the door for her to leave the dead letter office Rita stood still for a moment Shane put a hand on her shoulder and told her,

"It is okay, Rita the door is open for you , ready to walk through it, but the choice is up to you."

Norman said, "Rita, are you coming?"

"I'm coming, Norman."

Rita walked toward Norman as they walked through the door together and as the door closed, Rita said

"Thank you for holding the door for me, Norman"

"It was my pleasure, Rita, Will see you in the morning then."

"At 7am, at my apartment, I'll be waiting." Rita smiled as she walked away. Norman watched her leave hoping one day he would have no fear and say what is his heart.


	4. Waiting

It is 7:00am, Rita is standing by her front door of her apartment waiting for Norman to pulled soon 7am passed to 7:05am. He was she began to wonder and doubt thinking the absolute worst.

She couldn't wait no longer for him think something must have happen to her Norman she grab her suitcase about to head back to into her apartment.

Norman was just pulling up to her apartment he seen her heading to inside he stop the car got out immediately was about to call her named she saw Rita's hand eye coordination getting away from Rita her heel broke slip off was about to fall back.

Norman heart jump from his chest scared to death to see Rita injured he screamed

"Rita!"

He ran her side catching her. Rita heart raced at the sight of Norman's concern look on his face he asked

"Are you alright?"

"Fine now, thank you."

"You're clumsy, do you know you got to watch that footing of yours." Norman pulled up from her feet she hop on one facing him

"You're late, you need to watch your timing. I was concern for you."

Norman surprise but was happy to know someone like Rita was concern about me. Rita then realize she said what she thinking but corrected herself,

"I mean, I thought you changed you're mind"

"No, Rita I am a last minute packer"

"Oh"

Taking tips how to be a gentleman from Oliver he thought he pay Rita, a complement.

"Well, I am Tardy, you're clumsy at least we accept each other for who we are."

Rita asked, "Was that complement?"

"Well, yeah I guess it was, Rita," here let me get your suitcase and but it the trunk.

"Thank you, Norman"

Norman went the trunk to put Rita's suitcase away when he saw Rita was having trouble waking down her stairs. Knowing Oliver if it were Shane having the same problem the gentlemen thing would be to help damsel in distress.

He closed the trunk open the passenger door then he walked over to Rita and asked

"May I help."

Rita shook her head as approval

Norman took Rita. sweep her off her feet but carrying down the stairs and carrying her into the passenger door.

Rita gasped for breathe as she said, "Thank you, Norman."

"You're welcome, Rita"

He closed door her door she strapped herself into her seatbelt.

Norman entered the car, and Rita asked again,

"So now you are going to tell me your grandparents live?"

"Mountain meadows, the smallest town in Denver." Norman answered her

"Oh see, well I though music always set a good tone of a road trip." Rita suggested

"Alright" Norman starts the car to turns on the radio

And the song "Just the way you are" by Bruno Mars came on

Norman looked at Rita and saw the beauty Rita display during her training for Ms delivery pageant the work Shane did on her. Norman started to wheeze he sounded like he was having a asthma attack. Rita heard his wheezing became concern as she asked,

"Norman all you alright?"

"I'm fine," still wheezing

"You're sure, sounds like you are having an asthma attack"

Taking deep breaths, he told her, "I don't have asthma, I am just nervous."

"Oh Norman, you need to be nervous. I am here for you no matter what ."

Then Norman looked at Rita as they were silent heard the chorus of the song of the radio.

"When I see you smile the whole world stops and states for awhile because you are amazing just the way you are."

Norman smiled and told Rita, "Thank you, Rita, I'm happy you are here with me."

Then Norman turn face back to the road and started his journey home with woman, Rita the one he like she the way she is.


	5. Home sweet Home

After 2 hour drive and three pit stops along Rita got her heals on with the assistance of Norman who help but then feeling like cinderella. Rita paid for lunch at least that least they could do since Norman did the driving. During lunch they didn't talk about the Norman's depending home visit as all it was said in the letter. And Rita want to have a happy lunch so they talked about collectable stamps and wondering how Oliver and Shane were doing so they thought why not try to give them a call before reaching their designation.

Back at the dead letter office Oliver and Shane they were dancing to Boyce avenue's cover of "the scientist"

The music was too loud for them not to hear but they entranced into each other eyes and movements along with the music. The phone rang for quite awhile but not answer as Norman hang up and was surprise but not try not to worry Rita, by telling her,

"No answer, they might have left early for the day."

Norman and Rita pulled up at the driveway of Norman's grandparents. Norman turned off the and radio after very song reminded of special and beautiful Rita was to him. Norman and Rita sat in the car. Rita was not sure to get out or not but she did not to rush him then they saw his grandmother come out and wave Norman took a deep breath as he said

"Here I go"

"I'll wait here Norman I will let go for a moment have a moment alone with your grandmother."

"Thanks, Rita"

Norman got the out the Car, Rita watch to see Norman walking towards his grandmother as they wee both I tears as his granny said,

"Welcome home"

And then granny pulled Norman in a embrace so warm and tight as Norman was trying to cry more than he was. Rita so touched by the reunion she just couldn't help but cry for them.

After they pulled from their embrace Norman asked,

"How is granddad"

"Not well, honey he is under trying to save this strength for you and ..."

Granny peak out Norman's shoulder to see Rita wiping her tears as she said.

"Is that her."

Norman said, "Her who"

Granny slapped him as she rushed to the car to eager to meet Rita.

Granny open the door, pulled her out and into a welcome embrace that Rita was not ready for at all to be welcome so quickly.

During the embrace Rita patting her, "nice to meet you, Norman's grandmother."

They parted as granny asked, "please Rita call me granny, you are particular family now Rita,"

"Oh how love that name, don't think Norman, Rita has such lovely name."

"Yes, I know her name"

Granny sighed "hmm forgive my grandson, he has been always shy around beautiful women like like yourself.."

"Oh" Rita said looking at Norman smiling

Then Norman realize granny was doing

"Granny!"Norman shouted then he realize that granny would not back off him and Rita being together unless he did something to make sure granny does not push. So without consulting Rita first he said,

"Granny, please don't embarrassed me in front of my wife."

Rita and granny's both bulged out their sockets and said at the same time "What!"

Norman walked toward Rita kissed her on the cheek and then whisper "play along"

"Yes," Rita squealed, "we are married, very happily married for what... 6 months now."

"Oh Normy, and Rita" so happy she embrace the both them but she noticed something too that concern her."

She pulled grabbed their hands together and demanded to know,

"But where are your rings"

"Uh money was tight Granny."

Rita added, "But not to worry we have marriage certificate plague at our apartment with a mural of pictures of the blessed event and in opinion we don't need ring to symbolize our love as our love is in embedded in our hearts, Right, Norman?"

Moved by Rita's word agree by shaking his head and said "Yes, granny our love is in embedded in our hearts."

Granny could help but be at all with them so she welcome inside to eat lunch and tell her all about the nuptials before heading Norman whisper in her ear while taking her hand "thank you, Rita, your the best girl a guy like me can ask for ."

She smiled and simply said, "your welcome"

And while still holding hands they walked to granny house to catch up before Norman had to his worst fear seeing his dying grandfather one last time but he happy to Rita and granny by his side.


	6. Granny knows All

After hours of telling granny about their their surreal engagement telling her that Norman propose after she won the national division of special delivery. And their wedding was small and simple as they asked Oliver to officiate the ceremony, of course Shane was the maid of honor and had the ceremony at the dead letter office and Oliver and Shane treated them to a reception dinner at the mailbox grille.

Granny told she wished could have been there but even she wanted she couldn't because Norman's grandfather was sick after catching granny up on Norman new life they decided it was time to go see Norman's grandfather at the hospital.

Norman and Rita with granny enter the hospital they reach the hospice wing where they keep the elderly who don't have much time left, granny tells Norman and Rita to wait in waiting lounge as she wanted to prepare him.

Granny left as Norman let go of Rita's hand they enter the quiet waiting lounge Rita sat down as she waited while Norman paced back and forth

Rita asked, "So how are you doing?"

"Fine"

"Are you sure you don't sound fine at all considering."

"Considering that my grandfather is dying and he didn't have the heart to tell me about earlier." Norman snapped

"Norman please don't snapped at me alright, I know you are angry and I know saying good bye it going to be hard believe I know."

"No! Rita, don't understand, you will never understand how my grandfather who love as a father decides disown because you decide to leave you dream, you don't understand how you try write, try to call and get nothing in return, No, Rita you just don't understand he is like to get left behind."

Rita couldn't hold it and ran in tears out of the lounge and but before leaving she said,

"Norman, you are not the man I married."

She runs out as Norman sits and cries knowing he screw things up with Rita. And he not sure how she was going to fix it.

As Rita rushed out of the lounge in tears, granny step out of her husband's room as he was ready to see Norman but she was concern to see her granddaughter in- law in tears. She went towards and ask

"Rita, my sweetheart, what's wrong."

"Oh, granny" she went towards granny as she one warm conforming hugs.

"What happen? Rita"

"Norman he is angry with me or maybe with his grandfather or both either way he is not the man I love"

"Oh honey, men especially the doormans men say stupid things when they hurt or angry but do want to know the upside though."

"100% of the time they don't mean what they say and will love you even more after they apologize for the mean and hurtful things they had done."

They pulled parted Rita stopped crying as Rita said "I know where Norman's gets kind and wise words from."

" Why, thank you, Rita."

Granny then looks at her husbands room and gets an idea then turns to Rita and says,

"Rita, there is someone who wants to meet and I would love to meet you."

Rita knows what granny is asking her to met as she said, "No, I mean, I wouldn't know what to say to him."

"You don't have say anything, just sit there keep him company while I talk to my grandson."

Rita sighed, "alright"

Rita and granny goes walks in to see Norman's grandfather, granny assists Rita to sit by his bedside it hard to see anyone in the shape that Norman's grandfather was. It was to hard for one to describe.

Granny lends into her husband's ear and said,

"Abe, Rita is here Norman's wife, she is a little bit shy so she might not say much but she going to stay here with you bit while go I get Norman."

Abe Shakes his head granny kisses her husband on head and leaves them alone.

Rita tries to think of something happy to say to be but seeing him so helpless and in pain all she wanted to was cry.

But Abe takes the pressure off by complementing her,

"Rita such a pretty name"

"Thank you, kind sir" Rita reply

"Please Rita don't so formal you are family now called me Abe"

"Thank you, for the offer but I am not family."

"Of course you are, I love my grandson, don't you."

"Yes, I do Abe, I do very much, he the sweetest man on earth but he so stubborn at times."

Abe coughs, "He the sweetness from his granny and stubbornness from me" starts coughing a lot Rita she grabs a glass of with a straw and gives him something to drink

Abe says, "thanks sweetheart you are a doll, Norman is one lucky man."

"No, Abe I am the lucky one."

Granny walks in the lounge to see depressed Norman as she called for him.

"Norman"

Wiping off his tears stands up and asked.

"He is ready to see me."

"Not just yet, he wanted to see your wife first."

"My wife?" Then Norman remember "oh yes my wife Rita."

"Enough with the charade, young man I am not a native old lady to know that you are not married that you only say from me stepping in you trying to woo, Rita, but all you ended up was play with emotions like a fiddle, do you have any idea how much that woman in their loves you."

"Rita loves me,"

"Of course you silly goose, she goes is the moon to pretend to be husband she travels hours alone to here for in time of need she loves you and when your grandfather you and Rita together that day knew you were happy and in love just like they were. Now what is stopping you."

"I'm afraid, Granny!"

"Of what?"

"Me screwing it up, losing her all at once and I can't risk granny! I have never been a relationship you and grandfather have, but if I take a chance I have me mess up I will never forgive myself!"

"I see, you and grandfather are peas in a pod,

So afraid in taking risks for the people you love you think the absolute worst. And it takes the women to make the move."

Norman said, "I am lost here ."

"My point exactly, you are lost, so lost you don't see love you have right in front of you." Granny sighed, goes on her knees faces him and tells him,

"Norman, I know you, I love you, god made to be sent on this earth to help people find hope in finding what they lost and god sent Rita to help you guide through it. Give all god your fears and doubts you have and let him lead you to what is in your heart which you and I both know Rita has it. The question is are you willing to give your whole heart to her just as she has for you."

Norman stands up says nothing goes to his grandfather's doorways just as when he was about to go in he stops and he hears the following conversation taking place

Abe asked Rita, "Can you humor a old man, and tell how you fell in love with my grandson."

"I don't know? I mean it is a long story. Besides Norman he really how I first fell in love with him."

Norman wanted to hear this story wanted to know if their love stories matched

"My lips are sealed if you tell me."

"Alright, let me see here, once upon a time in a dead letter office in Colorado about a year ago there was this woman named Rita she was organizing some dead letter when her boss Oliver O'Toole comes in with a surprise as they had a new associate to help in the dead letter office. I hope it was a girl as I needed girl friend to talk to. As sad I ended saying this out loud for this new associate to hear and he saids sorry to disappoint you I am not girl my name is Norman Doorman. He held out his hands and I reach for and when are hands touched we have a shook which was surprising to the both of us and any after we shook hand laugh about shocked I looked into his eyes and sweet smile of his that is when I knew I was in love crazy at as seems it is true love can happen at first sight for me and as I knew him over the course a year my love for him just grew."

Abe said "Thank you, Rita for telling me that I hope one day you' ll tell him that story promise me one day you will and then can tell you his."

"Thank you for listening, Abe, I promise one day, Abe I will when he'll tell me his " Rita said

After hearing that Norman who what he to tell Rita to show her how he felt for but before he does there is something's he needs to settle with his grandfather first. So he step his grandfather's and saids

"Hi there, granddad"

Rita turn smiled but he hadn't overheard their conversation

As Abe said "Hello, Norman good to see you"

"Good to see you too."

Abe added, "Your wife here has keeping good company, you are one lucky man Norman to have a kind hearted woman like this one."

"Oh Abe you are so sweet"

Norman added "Well at least he speaks the truth. Yes granddad you are right I am lucky to have Rita in my life."

"You are!" Rita squeal

"Of course, and I am sorry for snapping at you earlier it was not towards you forgive me"

"You are forgiven" Rita said smiling at

Abe added "okay you two, now kiss and make up."

"Maybe later granddad," then Norman turns to Rita and asks "Can you leave us alone for a moment Rita , take granny to grab a yahoo or two."

"Of course." Rita grabs Abe's hand says "Nice to have met you Abe"

He use a bit of strength to pull her upon his lips kissed it and then said. "The pleasure was all mine Rita send love to my wife for me."

"I will."

Rita walks out to find granny so they can get yahoos. Norman and his granddad were left alone as Norman sat by his side holding his hand trying not to cry as Abe requested of Norman,

"Please Norman this no time for tears now I want this last for moment for us to happy and joyful."

"I'm sorry granddad I should try harder to contact you."

"No apologies, besides I should do be the one apologizing" Abe coughing he grabs a tissue Norman sees he is coughing out blood which he looks away.

"Why didn't want to face me."

"I was ashamed, I saw you and Rita so happy I thought if you saw you would be angry and I didn't want Rita to you that way because I saw the way she looked you she admired you just as your grandmother admire me. She has always loved me before I even knew it. Let me guess same goes for you and Rita."

Norman shaking his head agreement knowing if he spoke he would sob.

"Norman" Abe's breathe getting heavy "don't... Be ... Stubborn ... like ... Me take the risk be happy with Rita promise me"

Norman crying, "I promise"

"Good go tell Rita ...your ..Story... Get...My wife.. It ... Won't ... Be ... Long ... I hear the angels...so beautiful..."

Norman screamed "granny, Rita!"

Rita and granny rush into the room Norman kissed his granddad on the head and told him

"I love you, granddad"

"I love you, Norman my son"

Norman crying wipes the tears as he walk to Rita who crying too he hands her a tissue

Rita says "Thank you, I'm so sorry Norman"

"I am not, he is going to a better place soon." Trying to smile as he is his grandfather and grandmother in one last loving embrace. Norman then looked at the heart rate monitor as he heart begins to drop rapidly he mumbles one last sentence, "I love you here on earth. My heavenly is now taking my hand into his heavenly kingdom. "

The heart monitor beeped as he heart drop to zero. Abe was gone. And granny sob embracing her husband as Norman and Rita embrace along her side grieving for a man who found The Lord just in the nick of time.


	7. Handle the Greive

After two days of dealing with viewing and funeral and having will read granny was left the house and Norman I got 5,000 from his intehertance. Rita was a big help around the house picking up the meals neighbors gave and organizing viewing and funeral she was taking the wife role seriously. Norman was indeed impress with her and I was ready to fully admit to himself he was I love with Rita. And Norman was going to keep his promise to his granddad by telling how he fell in love with Rita when they got home to The dead letter office.

Once things were settle granddad's estate of affairs. Norman and Rita were ready to return home, Rita backed up the car as Norman was with his granny as she one gift to give him before he left.

"Norman"

"Yes, granny"

"I have something for you and Rita but it for you give to her when the time is right."

Granny handed a ring it wasn't a diamond but a caleigh ring an Irish that symbolizes the three important aspects of a marriage

Crown is for loyalty, heart stands love and hands stand for companionship and commitment.

"Your granddad gave it to me as a promise ring before we got married."

"Granny, I can't take this."

"You will take it I don't need it anymore and anyways rather you put it to good use. So when the time is right you give to her and promise her your heart to her for the rest of your life."

Norman looked at Rita as she was heading toward him he put the ring in his pocket kiss his granny and said

"I promise."

"Promise what" Rita asked as she came toward granny and Norman granny said.

"Promise you come visit again" as she hugged Rita.

Rita patted on her the back and said " of course we will right, honey"

Norman hated that Rita has got the memo that granny knew they were married, so he confessed,

"Honey, granny knows the truth,"

"Knows what truth."

"That you are not married." Granny added

"Oh, granny forgive us for lying I mean we.."

Rita lost for words but granny assure her by holding hands and told her,

"I don't worry about sweet besides I know why you did what you did." She wink at Rita, smiled and gave her a hug.

Moments later, Norman and Rita wave their goodbyes as they pull out the drive of Norman's grandparent's house. Norman stop the car to ask Rita that couldn't wait when they got home.

"Rita, there is something I want to ask you, before we go."

"Alright, Norman, what is it you want to ask me?"

"To dinner?"

Rita heart leapt thinking could this all be a dream so pinch herself as she screamed "ouch"

"What happen?"

"Oh a bug bite me, I am fine, so you want to take me to dinner."

"Yes to thank you for help me and my family."

"Oh Norman, no thanks require but if you insist."

"I do" Norman said quickly

"Then yes, Norman , I would to go to dinner with you."

"Good, will Friday after work."

"Sounds prefect, Shane will help me with make up."

"Oliver will help me my tied."

Rita giggle as Norman chuckled with her remembering the time she try to tied his tie unsuccessfully.

Then Norman and Rita stop laughing but still smile has Norman start the car turned on the radio to hear once again "Just the way you are" by Bruno Mars but this time one slight change both them smiled and felt at ease when they hear song no longer nervous is what feelings might shown between the both of them as they eagerly wait for Friday to come.


	8. Friday night

Friday night came as Rita and Norman's date was here. Oliver and Shane being supportive help then get prepare for the special night

Rita and Shane were in the ladies room as Shane was learning from her mistakes from helping Rita in the special delivery pageant. Shane did her best to help look special like a princess but still make feel comfortable I her own image. Oliver and Norman were in the dead letter office as Oliver was helpful managing her hair and his tied. He felt like father preparing his son first and Shane felt like a mother preparing her daughter for her date, both oliver and Shane felt proud parents sent their children off to be happy.

Thirty minutes later the preparing was done Oliver left Norman alone to his thoughts as left the dead letter office and waited for Shane to come out with Rita which moments later Shane and Rita came and Oliver was amazed in truly beautiful she was. She had her glass her hair pin up nice, her dress yellow and bright long with thin straps. She was like a bud that bloom into a flower he hug her gently and said

"You like a rare flower bursting into life Rita."

"Thank you Oliver and Shane for making this night special for me and Norman"

"It is our pleasure, Rita" Shane said as she hugged her and then parted as Rita asked .

"Where is Norman?"

Oliver told her, "Your Prince Charming is waiting in the office." Then Oliver turns to Shane and asks

"Ms. McIenery, can I have the pleasure in giving you a ride."

Shane answer "Yes, I would much appericate that."

Oliver offer his arm for Shane to take to escort to her she accepts by inserting her arm through his as they walked out together.

There left Rita nervous as she felt the butterflies fluttering in her stomach taking deep breathes she walk through the door to the dead letter office but was stunned to find the letter office was turn into the most romantic setting, the office was full of candle light their was a romantic table setting for two and there was in a suit that he wrote during dark of night ceremony which she thought of him the most handsome.

Norman was again lost for words in how beautiful Rita was but able to say it out loud,

"You look amazing, Rita."

"So you do you, Norman, and the office it looks so romantic, did you do this yourself."

"Well, it was my idea, just had help my one of cousins is interior decorator/ chef so she help me out."

"I am amaze with you and your family of many talents how many cousins do have?"

"So many I can't even count them all." Norman making a joke as Rita laughed as she got the hint.

Norman get out the chair and saids,

"Rita, your dinner awaits."

She walked over to Norman as sat down and Norman pulled her chair in then Norman got their food as he place in front of her as they started with a toss salad.

They started off with a prayer then ate Norman asked, "would like some of my granny special salad dressing which I made."

"Of course, would like to try, anything make, this salad amazing so far"

"Well, I am glad you are enjoying my cooking skills."

Rita about to choke on some lettuce as he was concern "are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine are you telling me you made our dinner?"

"Yes, my cousin the chef she taught me it was rather easy."

"Oh well, I'm impressed." Rita smiled can't believe how amazing Norman a good she could not believe it.

After salad, there was main course prime rib with corn and mashed potatoes then there was desert chocolate mouse pie one big piece for two share one plate two forks which they ate together and when it came to the last bite Norman was gentleman enough to give it to Rita which she thanked him for.

After Rita finishes the last bit of the chocolate mouse pie he left the table as informed Rita,

"Time for entertainment."

"Entertainment?"

Norman talks to CD player to turn on a song called "Higher Love" sung by James Vincent Mc Morrow.

Norman then walks toward Rita stands in front of her holds out his hand and asks,

"May I have this dance, Rita" he smiles at Rita

Rita overjoyed just had to say, "Yes, of course," she takes his hand. He pulls her into his arms as they started to dance to the following lyrics which suit the two perfectly,

"Think about it, there must be higher love

Down in the heart or hidden in the stars above

Without it, life is wasted time

Look inside your heart, I'll look inside mine"

As the song kept going it was the time for Norman to fulfill his promise as took a deep breathe and said ,

"Rita, there is something, I need to tell you."

"Oh tell me, what?"

"I need to tell you a story." Norman said

"Now, while we are dancing?." Rita asked

"Yes, Rita please humor me?"

"Alright, then tell me a story."

Norman took another deep breathe as he began,

"Once upon a time, there was a man named Norman, he was shy and stubborn, was never in any kind of relationship. He was exactly as a ladies man."

Rita laughed Norman chuckles too and twirls he around the returns into his arms. And continues with story,

"Anyways, Norman he don't know or understand to see when love hit him between his eyes till someone one ask him to dance but Norman so shy and scared he politely asks if she could teaching him shuffle board instead , and this woman she so understanding even though it is not the answer she wanted she accepts his request."

Rita was speechless heart was racing she felt as if her butterflies were making float while her and Norman were and at this point when he telling his story he was talking about her and she tried not to embarrass herself by squealing her heart out.

But she takes deep breathes as she stays silent and let Norman keep telling his story.

"So this woman teaches Norman how to play shuffle board she touches his hand to show him how to push puck across the board, and their hands touch he felt the spark he did when they shaked hands when they first met. In that moment that is when he knew."

The song leads to this point,

"Bring me a higher love

Bring me a higher love, oh

Bring me a higher love

I could rise above on a higher love"

Norman dips Rita asks

"Knew what?"

"He knew he loves his woman" Norman said

"Love who does Norman love?" Rita asks

Song goes into these lyrics

"I will wait for it, I'm not too late for it

Until then, I'll sing my song

To cheer the night along"

Norman lifts her back up their eyes met and Norman answers Rita,

"You, Rita Norman loves you, he always had since they day you taught me how to shuffle board. Rita Haywith, I love you"

"Norman Doorman, I love you too and thank you,"

"Thank you for what?" Norman asked

"For saying you love me first."

Norman smile and ask "I can I kiss you now?"

"Yes you may" Norman lead in slowly as the song was reaching its conclusion with the following lyrics

"I could light the night up with my soul on fire

I could make the sun shine from pure desire

Let me feel that love come over me

Let me feel how strong it could be"

Norman leans in 90 precent of the way so Rita and leaning the rest of the 10 precent of the way which she did their lips touch for the first time someway some people the first kiss is one way can tell future with someone whether it last a lifetime and this kiss definitely show these two were meant to spend a lifetime with each and and the kiss was done both hearts were race even thou the music had stop for them it hasn't as the song was still replaying in their heads but there one more thing left to do as Norman told Rita.

"Wait here I have a gift for you."

He rushes to his desk as Rita exclaimed

"Norman, what else can you possible give me, you make wonderful date, you tell me you love me, what else is there?"

Norman rushes back to Rita gives her a red ring box and says

"This my last promise and gift to you, Rita"

She opened the box and saw granny ring that she gave to Norman she stunned,

Norman told her, "It was granny's promise ring that my grandfather gave to her after they first said I love you."

"It is beautiful ring, Norman what to do symbols mean?"

Norman educated Rita by telling her, "Well, obliviously, the heart means love as this shows how much I love you, and the crown means loyalty, as I promise to be Loyal to you only. And hands mean commitment as I promise to be 100 precent commitment in this relationship during the good and bad."

Rita just had question that needed to be answer

"Norman, are you proposing to me for real this time."

"No" Norman said Rita looking crushed as he quickly added "I mean, No, not right but this ring promises you one day when the time is right we will. After we get know each other and spend more time together."

Rita smiled and ask one more question, "Well , I'm going to put on myself or you going to do it?"

"I can put it on, I would be happy to"

Norman puts the ring on Rita forefinger he kisses her but with all the strength Rita pulled Norman up to his into a another kiss which was almost as good as the first and from that day on Norman and Rita never left each other's side as the saying does

"Home is where the heart is". Norman and Rita have open their hearts to one another and find home in each other.

The End


End file.
